


Can I call you Allie?

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: What was Allura supposed to do, not help the cute girl with a bloody nose and a black eye?





	Can I call you Allie?

As used to moving around as Allura was, starting at a new school in the middle of the year was easily one of her least favorite things to do. It didn’t help that the students of Westruun High were a little rougher around the edges than she was used to. It’d only taken a quick sweep of the unwelcoming faces in the lunchroom for Allura to decide to eat her lunch in the privacy of the nearest restroom.

She was just starting to pack up her trash when she heard the bathroom door slam open. She turned around in time to see a girl about half her height stumble into the room and shut the door quickly behind her. The newcomer had a thick line of blood running down her face, an eye that was starting to swell shut and was holding her arm as if it may be broken or her shoulder was dislocated. 

Allura dropped the rest of her lunch in a nearby trashcan and rushed over to the girl. 

“Gods, are you alright?”

The other girl wouldn’t meet her eye and mumbled something about ‘stupid football players always treating their girlfriends like shit’. She didn’t say much more before leaning her back against the wall and sliding down it with a loud groan. Allura went to ask her for more details before she heard a thunderous knock come from the other side of the door. 

With a heavy sigh, Allura crouched down so that she was at eye level with the other girl. “What’s your name?” The girl finally looked up and locked eyes with Allura. 

“Kima.” She said simply.

“Okay Kima, I’ll go see if I can take care of this. I’ll be right back and I’ll see about getting you to the nurse after that okay?” Her voice was soft and gentle, which seemed to be all Kima needed to finally relax a bit.

“Don’t, please. Those guys are dangerous and they won’t think twice about trying to snap you like a twig.” 

Allura raised a single eyebrow. “Is that so? We’ll see about that.” She gave Kima a confident smile and rose to her full height before heading to the door. 

Kima tried to grab onto the bottom of Allura’s dress, but the taller woman was just a touch too fast.  Allura pulled the door open and was met with a wall of heavily muscled teenagers. The anger on their faces turned to confusion when they saw her instead of the girl they were after. 

“Where’s the little bitch? We weren’t done with her.” Asked the one in front, likely their fearless leader. Allura had to keep from rolling her eyes. 

“And you must be the football team. I haven’t been able to catch a game yet, but I’ve heard mediocre things.” 

The boys all furrowed their brows in almost perfect unison at that before looking around at each other with increasingly confused expressions. 

Allura took their pause as an opportunity to speak again. “You best be on your way, I’ve heard that Principal Tal’Dorei doesn’t take kindly to his students using such inappropriate language and beating up on one another.” She placed her hands on her hips. “And it would be a real shame if you all got suspended and had to miss the game on Friday. We wouldn’t want that now would we?”

The thug in charge moved to take a step in her direction, but got stopped by two of his buddies. “Let it go Xanthus, coach said he’d make us run until  _ he _ got tired next time we got in trouble.” 

Another of the boys spoke up then. “Yeah, come on man. Her and her little friend aren’t worth it.” 

Xanthus glared at Allura but started to back away. Allura held his gaze until his buddies dragged him around a corner and out of sight. 

With a small celebratory grin, Allura turned on a heel and walked back into the bathroom. Kima was still on the floor, and by the sweat on her brow and the pain on her face, she wasn’t doing any better than she was when she first arrived. Allura’s face softened immediately as she made her way over to the girl and kneeled by her side. 

“The boys are gone and we have a clear path to the nurse. Think you can make it over there?” 

The smaller girl’s head snapped up. “No! Please, I can’t go to Ms. Trickfoot’s office right now. She’s seen me get into way too many fights and I don’t think I can take another lecture about picking fights I can’t win right now. I just need some help getting up and I’ll be fine.” 

Allura bit her lip. The idea of this girl picking herself up and going back to class like this was hard to wrap her head around, but just by looking at her Allura could tell that convincing her not to would be impossible. 

“Can I at least help you get cleaned up?”

Kima looked down at her shirt and shrugged, only remembering after the fact that she had an injured shoulder. 

“It couldn’t hurt.” Her voice was lower and more gravely this time, the pain clearly affecting her. 

“Alright, give me just a second.”

Allura stood up once more and collected a wad of paper towels before hustling over to her backpack and pulling out a pair of black rubber gloves. She stopped by the sink for a moment to wet the paper towels and then made her way back over to the shorter woman.

Kima watched the whole process and shot Allura a questioning look when she returned. 

“I spend a lot of time messing with chemicals and I’m not a fan of the gloves that most schools keep on hand.”

The words slipped out of Allura’s mouth before she had the chance to process them and as soon as she realized what she said, she felt a blush start to crawl up the back of her neck. 

Much to her surprise the other girl gave her an approving nod. “You’re a hell of a lot better prepared than most everyone else around here. I should probably keep you around for the next time this happens.”

Allura sat down next to the girl and carefully started cleaning the blood off her face. “Does this happen often?” She asked, pausing for a moment to wait for her response. 

“Only when someone says something to piss me off.”

“So daily then?” Allura asked with a smirk. 

Kima grinned right back at her. 

“Oh, I like you.” She flinched a little when Allura touched a particularly painful spot. “Shit, sorry, I’m the worst with manners. I never got your name.” 

Allura blushed harder at that. “I’m Allura,” She said, standing up and double checking her work. “And it looks like I’m all done here.”

“Well Allura, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” 

Allura turned away under the guise of throwing away the bloodied paper towels, but it also had to do with her attempting to hide her now bright red checks. 

“Hey Allura, can I call you Allie?”

Allura turned around in surprise. “I-uh I guess so. No one’s ever called me that before.”

“Cool, Allie it is then. Can you help me stand up?” 

“Right, of course.” 

After a moment of figuring out the easiest and safest way to get Kima to her feet without hurting her shoulder, the girls worked together to haul Kima up. 

Kima tried to stand up straight on her own, but crumpled almost immediately. “You know what,” She ground out through clenched teeth. “I think I might need to go see Ms. Trickfoot after all.”

Allura placed a hand on Kima’s good shoulder and wrapped her other arm around Kima’s back and put her hand on the girl’s side. As gently as she could, she helped Kima stand back up. Allura intended on cracking a joke, but the pained look on Kima’s face stopped her in her tracks. 

“It’s alright, I got you.” 

“Are you always this nice to strangers?” Kima asked as they slowly made their way to the nurse’s office. 

“I usually don’t talk to strangers, unless they’re cute.” The end of the sentence trailed off and Allura hoped that Kima was too focused on walking to notice. 

“I must be the exception then. I’ve never been called cute a day in my life.” 

“Well, there’s a first for everything.” 

Kima didn’t look up, but Allura caught sight of the tips of her ears turning red. They fell into a comfortable silence after that. It only lasted for a few moments though because as soon as they got close to the nurse’s office a small blonde haired woman, presumably Ms. Trickfoot, rushed over to them with a wheelchair. 

“For Sarenrae’s sake Kima, this is the third time this month.” She said as she approached the girls. 

As she got closer, Ms. Trickfoot’s expression went from being one of anger to one of concern. “Oh gods, they got you good this time didn’t they? Come here, let’s get you checked out.” 

With Allura’s help, they got Kima down into the wheelchair without much issue. Once she was secure, the blonde woman turned to Allura. 

“She usually has to haul herself down here, but I’m glad she had some help this time. I’m Pike by the way.” 

“I’m Allura. Is there a reason that Kima calls you by your last name?” 

Pike smiled and shook her head. “Ah, well, she comes from a military family so that kind of thing is pretty normal for her.” 

Kima cleared her throat, drawing their attention back to her. “Hey Allie?” Allura walked around the side of the wheelchair so she was standing in front of Kima. “Thanks.” 

Allura smiled down at her. “You’re welcome. Try and stay out of trouble okay?” 

Kima grinned back. “I won’t make any promises, but I might be a little easier to persuade if we hung out some more.” 

Allura felt herself blush again but did nothing to hide it this time. “I’d like that.” 

“I hate to ruin the moment ladies, but I’ve got to go get Kima checked out before Principal Tal’Dorei catches wind of what happened.” Pike gave Allura a nod and then started pushing Kima back in the direction of her office. 

Allura watched them go before heading back to the bathroom to grab her backpack. Maybe Westruun High wasn’t going to be that bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I either write a bunch at once or nothing for months, sorry about that. If you liked this, please leave a comment and a kudos. If you want more from me, feel free to leave me a prompt on tumblr @rosewilliams1736.


End file.
